Woody's Choice
by Kirby77DP77
Summary: It has come time for Woody to make his choice. Who is the best partner for him? Let the choice begin.  Slight insanity on the writers part. It is really, really late!


_**I don't own Toy Story or any of the sequels, no matter how good they were. Awesome job Pixar!**_

Introducing the most contradictory story ever published: Woody's Choice.

* * *

He loved everything about her. Her soft blonde hair that wafted in the breeze and he beautiful curvy figure that danced as she walked. He loved her staff, commanding and controlling, giving her the tall stature that showed off her incredible confidence.

Bo, he sighed her name even in his dreams, for no mere woman could compare to this beauty. She was- no_** is**_- divine, an Earth bound Aphrodite. This beautiful young woman with her shining porcelain face that gleams in the moonlight. It only intensifies in sun shattering attractiveness as she keeps a motherly eye on her little sheep with the ever present smile upon her graceful features.

She is so beautiful. He can't help but think that if she was an actress, it would be impossible for her to be killed off of a movie, for her beauty would not allow it. No, her light, her ever shining eyes will forever be glowing with her gentleness, and her love.

Woody knew instantly that he was hopelessly caught with that hooked staff of beauty from the moment he met her.

* * *

Woody loved everything about him. The tough exterior of the man with firm plastic, always catching the sheriff when he fell. The cowboy loved the way he made him laugh and feel like a part of something, a part of them. The space ranger that he saved, that saved him. Arm in arm, they were more than brothers and more than the best friends that they led on to be.

No, they were soul mates. Woody was only ever half of a being with his Buzz, _**his**_ Buzz. He would forever feel empty without his Mrs. Nesbit at his side to be his right hand man, to be his. They were destined to be a unit, filling the unknown void of the other, while filling the partner with love.

He remembered the adventure they had gone on to get back to Andy's together, always together. They fought, they understood, they supported, they bonded, and they trusted. Now trust and love holds their relationship, binding forevermore into the night and into the early dawn. They thrive on the moments of peace, when happiness is just a private conversation away.

Buzz… He loves the name, he loves how it rolls off of his skillfully crafted tongue and into the untamed wind of love, twisting and turning until his space ranger captures it, and enraptures it to reciprocate the message with loving whispers.

For Woody loves the soul inside that hard exterior with loving blue eyes, that toy that loves Andy as much as he does, but can never love his owner more than his cowboy. And the sheriff can't help but have the same feelings.

Woody can't help the warmth that spreads through his body in Buzz's loving embrace… Is it so wrong that he loves him?

* * *

Jessie, Jess, Jessica… The woman of his dreams, the scarlet redheaded firecracker that has an infinite amount of boundless energy that bounces off the walls to show the world herself.

The little yodeling cowgirl, with her innocent bottle-green orbs of limited trust. She is so bright… A sun at dawn, breaking the darkness as she rises to meet the day as the morning lark sings across the sky. She is the light, the infinite amount of beauty shining in your mind's eye. He is almost blinded by the intense light of her love, which is as giving and special as her amount of trust.

Jessie, with her curvy body, a smoother and softer version of himself. She is the embodiment of innocence with her cute little braid and yellow ribbon to tie it off. He and she were physically made for each other, Jessie being a beautiful female Woody.

She has tempted him may a time to abandon his owner to stay with her… And he was so close to taking her offer…..

* * *

Woody had made his choice. It wasn't hard considering who was running in the race for his love. Actually, the sheriff was rather pleased that he made such a lovely choice.

He felt himself warm at the touch of his love, awaking him instantly with her intense light and soft, curvy body. She was beauty, a goddess on Earth, and she was like an old comfort food in bond but a lover in relationship. He loves her name, whispering the ffirst letter- a 'C'- just to hear himself say it over and over. _She is a fairy, sprinkling fine orange tasty dust over him._

How he loves to hard impenetrable _crinkly_ exterior of his love, always joking on how his soul mate must be so very soft inside, like a teddy bear. Woody loved her so much…. And as they lay down to go to sleep, the sheriff can't help but whisper, "I adore you my _sweet tasting_ snack."

And with no more words of sweet nothingness, Woody falls into a deep sleep with his cheese puff wrapped in his arms.

* * *

_**Umm…. Yeah. So I personally ship one of these that isn't a cheese puff, but I figured that cheese puffs were a good option. I mean, really… Who can resist the cheesy goodness?**_

_**And yes, before anyone asks, it is two o'clock in the morning, and yes, I am slightly insane.**_

_**kirby**_


End file.
